


Два дурака

by Attyan, Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: Тендо был уверен: скажи кто, что Гошики — бета или другой омега, это его всё равно бы не отрезвило. Просто он был влюблён, вот и всё.





	Два дурака

Гошики уминал за обе щёки под тихие разговоры других посетителей и поглядывал на него, вытирал с губ улыбку вместе с маслом и соусом. Тендо щурился в ответ.

У столика выросла официантка, замерла с подносом, не зная, куда ставить новую порцию: к рядку пустых тарелок Гошики или к одинокой плошке с мороженым у Тендо рядом с пиалой чая.

— Туда, туда, — кивнул Тендо.

Пустую посуду она забрала, и отощавшая армия Гошики почти сравнялась с гордым восстанием Тендо.

— Однажды ты станешь как бочонок, — поддел его Тендо и покрутил пальцем в воздухе.

Гошики выпрямился и ухмыльнулся:

— Не стану.

Тендо скользнул взглядом по широким плечам. На самом деле он разделял его самодовольство. Вытянувшийся Гошики всё ещё рос, и даже словами «вот бросишь волейбол и растолстеешь» его не поддеть: Гошики в спорте ждёт большое будущее.

Под окнами кафе проезжали машины: снаружи было шумнее, чем внутри. Сквозь стекло лился пасмурный день. Тендо поводил носом, пытаясь уловить среди запахов еды и других людей аромат Гошики, и жмурился, когда это удавалось.

Это кафе он не променял бы ни на какое другое. Оно было первым в Сендае, которое стало пускать альф и омег; сразу после войны, как отчаянный ответ на лагеря. Сейчас на общественные места даже перестали лепить дружественные кружочки с их символами рядом с символом вай-фая.

Тендо оглянулся и снова подпёр щёку рукой. Это было классное место. Поэтому на свиданиях он часто затаскивал Гошики сюда.

Тендо вернул блуждающий взгляд на него. Даже подросший Гошики был милым. Очаровательно морщил нос, серьёзно кивал, был по-прежнему послушным со старшими, а заносчивость к соперникам нет-нет да пробивалась сквозь капитанскую сдержанность.

И ещё у него блестели волосы, густые, чёрные. Кроме него Тендо видел такие только у женщин, и то у крутых альф.

Но Гошики был ещё круче.

— Ты всё симпатичнее, знаешь? — протянул Тендо.

— Спасибо, — просиял Гошики.

От похвалы его запах усилился, другие посетители заоглядывались. Тендо с самодовольством смотрел, как они раздувают ноздри, выискивая источник, и останавливаются взглядом на Гошики. Да, сучки, Гошики крутой и вкусный, и он занят.

Барышня за соседним столиком начала разворачиваться к Гошики, Тендо на неё оскалился.

Наконец он смог почувствовать запах Гошики поверх остальных. Тендо втянул его, закрыв глаза. Аромат потянул за собой шлейф ассоциаций: колосья, нагретые к вечеру солнцем, тугая кожа волейбольного мяча с её специфическим запахом, тяжёлый дух океанского берега, терпкая лесная ягода.

Тендо перекатил голову с одной подставленной ладони на другую.

— Волнуешься?

Гошики опустил палочки и весь подобрался:

— Нет! Я тебя так… — он на мгновение уронил взгляд на стол, но тут же взял себя в руки и вернул горящие глаза на Тендо: — Я всё сделаю как надо, тебе будет очень хорошо!

Тендо фыркнул в ладонь. Вот за что ещё он любил Гошики: тот своим энтузиазмом мог одновременно развеселить и бросить в жар. Охо-хо, Гошики!

Тендо протянул руку и накрыл большим пальцем румянец на его щеке. Он только вчера вынул голову из учебников по истории права, и сейчас она немного кружилась оттого, что теперь они могут так просто проявлять знаки внимания на публике.

Гошики ответил ему удивлённым, чистым взглядом, румянец стал гуще и заполз на нос.

— Волнуюсь, — кивнул Гошики своей тарелке. А затем боднул носом его пальцы и мазнул губами по открытой ладони, стрельнув глазами. Тендо вобрал больше воздуха, чем нужно.

Он тоже волновался. Столько времени засматриваться на альф и нарываться с ними на конфликт, быть очень осторожным во время течки, дрочить, вспоминая их злые, расстроенные, неверящие лица по другую сторону сетки — и всё это время никого по-настоящему не захотеть. Встретить Гошики, пройти с ним путь почти в три года от семпайства до товарищества, от дружбы до влюблённости, получить его признание… Аргх!

— Я тоже, — признался Тендо. Сперва удивлённый Гошики расцвёл.

Признаться в ответ, а через несколько свиданий хихикать в первый поцелуй, млеть от второго, никак не хотеть разорвать третий и понимать: он пропал. Понимать, что он в самом деле не знал, что такое влечение.

Но теперь знает, и мысли о том, что будет сегодня, сводят его с ума.

Сейчас Гошики доест, они расплатятся, выйдут в душную, пасмурную улицу. Тендо посмотрит на небо, протянет, что будет дождь, и заденет локтем живот Гошики; тот ответит, что прогноз ничего не обещал, и скользнёт пальцами по его запястью. Так, постоянно прикасаясь друг к другу, они дойдут до Тендо, а там…

Тендо застонал в ладони, растёр ими лицо.

— Представляю тебя… нас, — объяснил он. — Как всё будет.

Гошики выдал понимающее «о!» и расплылся в ухмылке.

Его самоуверенность вперемешку с волнением, предвкушение и послушность — весь этот горячий коктейль по имени Гошики пьянил и согревал Тендо изнутри.

Рядом с Гошики, от его запаха и близости, разум покидал Тендо. И дело было не в том, что Гошики — альфа; Тендо был уверен: скажи кто, что Гошики — бета или другой омега, это его всё равно бы не отрезвило.

Просто он был влюблён, вот и всё.

Тендо сполз на сиденье и потёр коленом его бедро. Как тяжело терпеть.

Гошики поднял растерянное лицо и вспыхнул новой волной запаха. Окружающие заволновались сильнее.

Упс. Если Тендо продолжит его дразнить, их из кафе попросят.

— Давай скорее, — Тендо постучал пальцами по столешнице, подгоняя и Гошики, и официантку со счётом. Спохватился, что у него ещё оставалось подтаявшее мороженое, и застучал ложечкой.

За дверью кафе он с удовольствием признал, что эта порция запаха Гошики была нехило замешана на возбуждении. Тендо натянул замок на его ветровке до самого ворота, пряча запах. Это только его сокровище.

До дома они добежали как Тендо и предсказывал: постоянно прикасаясь друг к другу.

Тендо нетерпеливо распахнул дверь, Гошики пригнулся на входе. Пока Тендо запирался на все замки, он навалился сзади, сдёргивая куртку. Тендо сбросил застрявшие рукава и поменял их с Гошики местами. Тендо успел поймать его взгляд, прежде чем прижаться к нему губами.

Они целовались, наконец-то, но Тендо было мало. Сталкиваясь с Гошики языками, он забрался ему под куртку и футболку, ощупывая грудь, бока, живот. Он протолкнул ладонь под ремень, уже чувствуя кончиками пальцев волоски в паху, но как следует ощупать там не получилось: рука была прижата ремнём и плотной тканью, можно было только чуть-чуть шевелить пальцами.

Тендо просунул вторую ладонь сзади, надеясь, что хоть тут повезёт, стиснул ягодицу. Гошики вытянулся и придавил его к себе, и Тендо так и замер с руками в его трусах, целуясь с ним.

Ему нравилось целоваться с Гошики. Нравилось уступать, нравилось, как Гошики хватал его за затылок, удерживая, и пальцы конвульсивно дрожали, царапая кожу. Потом сил ему не хватало, рука сползала ниже, и Тендо обзаводился царапинами на шее, плечах и загривке.

Да, точно, весной с этими царапинами он по старой памяти завернул в Шираторизаву. Его, конечно, спросили, откуда украшения — он очень постарался навести собеседника на нужный вопрос, — и Тендо тогда чуть не ляпнул правду.

Потом передумал и ляпнул почти правду, расхохотавшись. Что завёл котёнка.

Ему всегда нравилась акустика волейбольного зала в Шираторизаве. В универе она была другая: когда Тендо услышал там эхо своего смеха, до конца тренировки смеяться больше не мог. Жуть.

В Шираторизаве, он был уверен, его было слышно во всех уголках зала и даже немножко на улице.

Про «котёнка», к сожалению, рассказать как следует не получилось: Гошики, алея ушами и щеками как первогодка и являя всем собой смесь стремления и смущения, схватил его за руку, на весь зал извинился и утащил Тендо за собой.

Маленький — ладно, в росте они сравнялись незадолго до того, как начали встречаться, а сейчас он, наверное, даже выше был, — безумно милый и очень целеустремлённый. И горячий. Тендо так и не понял, как они тогда обошлись поцелуями и не залезли друг к другу в штаны прямо за спортзалом.

Но хорошо, что они удержались!

Потому что тогда не было бы вот этого. Он не сидел бы в кафе, наблюдая, как Гошики ест. Нетерпение не подгоняло бы их до дома. Он бы не прижимал Гошики к дверям, не успев даже разуться, и не позволял бы себя целовать, и не чувствовал бы сползающие по шее к плечам царапины. Было бы не так.

Не так идеально.

Царапины Тендо очень нравились. И укусы. Почти метки, но не то стерильное слово, которое печатали в брошюрках «Встреть своего альфу и не залети в первые десять минут», с другим оттенком. Тёпло-карим, как глаза у Гошики.

Ух.

Надо будет сказать потом, какие клёвые у него глаза и как Тендо нравится в них смотреть, особенно когда они целуются и тискаются. Сейчас Тендо был слишком занят для слов.

Вести в поцелуе, а не подчиняться, ему нравилось так же сильно. Он целовал Гошики, не давая ему перехватить инициативу, и дразнил, едва касаясь губами, не используя язык. Так Тендо мог сохранять холодную голову — почти холодную, окей, тёплую, окей, он очень старался! — и наблюдать за его лицом. Умилительно сосредоточенный Гошики ловил его поцелуи, густые ресницы дрожали, и казалось, что он, хоть и смотрит прямо на Тендо, его не видит.

Вот это уже немного не то, решил Тендо и привлёк к себе внимание одним из лучших способов: сильнее сжал и член, и ягодицу Гошики, и пальцы у него вовсе не дрожали от запахов и ощущений, нет-нет-нет.

Гошики моргнул и сфокусировал на нём потерянный взгляд. Тендо как в замедленной съёмке увидел, как он приоткрывает рот, как между красных, зацелованных губ мелькает влажный язык, и не сдержался. Он накрыл рот Гошики, выпивая его стон, широко провёл языком по его языку, вздрагивая от удовольствия, — мокрые от слюны губы разъединились с тихим хлюпом. Тендо собрал её языком и сглотнул, зажмурился от кайфа. Лизнул нижнюю губу Гошики ещё раз и застонал, когда тот сделал так же.

Гошики вывернулся из куртки, Тендо прижался носом к его шее, жадно вдыхая, оттянул ворот футболки и понюхал плечо. Запах как поезд на полной скорости сшибал мысли. Гошики сопел у него над ухом, зарываясь носом в волосы.

Тендо вынул у него из трусов и вторую руку и тоже понюхал. Густо, круто, колени начинали дрожать. Запах проникал в лёгкие и скручивался внутри, и Тендо не хотелось его выдыхать. Желание просто сносило с ног.

Как они смогли столько времени пробыть друг с другом и сдерживаться?

Тендо лизнул собственную ладонь, уверенный отчего-то, что так запах впитается в него сильнее. Разочарованно убрал язык, когда это не сработало, у Гошики вырвался нетерпеливый скулёж.

Тендо содрал с себя футболку и упал на колени, обнял его ноги, уткнулся лицом в пах. Гошики наверху вздыхал, пока Тендо тёрся об него носом и гладил окаменевшие бёдра.

Тендо тоже довольно вздохнул, чувствуя, что у него самого в трусах влажно. Здорово, что они решили заняться этим именно сейчас: пара дней до течки — самое классное время. В теле уже гуляет знакомый кайф, между ягодицами намокает от смазки, но член ещё не стоит день напролёт, так что невозможно пописать, и возбуждение не вышибает мозг напрочь.

Ещё Тендо подслушал, что у некоторых омег перед течкой поднимается температура и болят ноги, кто-то из туалета не выходит — бр-р. Он счастливчик.

Он спустил свои штаны с трусами до колен, расставляя их шире, ёжась от приятной открытости. Потом подумал и снял полностью вместе с носками. С предвкушением взялся за штаны Гошики.

— Можно? — взглянул Тендо на него, расстёгивая ремень. Гошики мелко закивал.

Волосы падали ему на лицо, глаза сияли из-под чёлки, грудная клетка вздымалась; очень красивый. Тендо аж зажмурился и помотал головой, а потом поделился этим вслух.

Гошики заулыбался, и Тендо рывками стащил с него штаны, подцепил двумя пальцами трусы и сдёрнул вниз. Гошики рефлекторно прикрыл член рукой, и Тендо чмокнул его запястье, отводя в сторону.

Воу!

Он прижался лбом к бедру Гошики, пережидая помутнение в глазах. Здесь аромат был ещё сильнее, почти как нужно, и Тендо собрал у себя с расщелины смазку и погладил член, присасываясь к тонкой коже в паху Гошики. Вкусно. Поверх сосудиков остался след, Тендо понравилось. Он снова втянул кожу в рот, сильнее и жадно, оставляя более яркий след рядом.

Отдышавшись, он взглянул на член Гошики ещё раз. Ровный и длинный, с аккуратно обтянутыми яичками. Он приподнимался над волосами, вздрагивал и на глазах становился толще. Из складок кожицы выглядывала головка, сильно отличавшаяся по цвету. Интересно. Так и тянуло её лизнуть, тёмно-розовую, и Тендо не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии, пощекотал приоткрывшуюся головку языком.

Гошики захлебнулся дыханием, дёрнул рукой к его голове, но всё же медленно опустил её обратно. Тендо проглотил скопившуюся слюну. Устье на глазах сжалось, и Тендо поймал каплю смазки языком.

Вот, вот он, запах Гошики, с той интенсивностью, которой Тендо ещё никогда не ощущал, с тяжёлым оттенком внутреннего горения, жаркого возбуждения, который Тендо всегда хотел почувствовать в запахе Гошики.

Он стиснул руками бока Гошики и провёл языком по животу. Между ног горел пожар, он такого ни в одну течку не испытывал. Он же не выдержит, сердечко просто разорвётся!

— Я не дымлюсь? — пробормотал Тендо, вылизывая пупок. Член Гошики задевал ему шею, щекотно и тепло, и от этой смешной и волнующей детали горячих волн в теле стало ещё больше. Тендо погладил его, прижав к шее.

— Вижу какой-то пар, но, кажется, это я, — ответил Гошики. Хрипотца в его голосе вскружила голову.

Тендо вернулся к его члену, провёл пальцами от уздечки к…

— Ух ты-ух ты, — расширил глаза Тендо, тыча в основание. Оно едва отличалось по цвету от остальной кожи и на ощупь было плотнее.

— Тендо-сан! — застонал Гошики. — Ты так радуешься… У меня всё обычно.

Тендо погрозил ему пальцем, а потом вернул его на основание. Очень уж ему понравилось ощупывать и мять плотную кожу.

— Это у меня обычно, а вот у тебя интересно, — заворожённо ответил он.

— У тебя там тоже… — выдавил Гошики, глядя вниз, — очень интересно.

— Это же узел, — Тендо погладил уплотнение, пощупал подушечками сразу всех пальцев. — Он будет больше?

Гошики, красный до ушей, кивнул.

— Когда? — жадно спросил Тендо.

— Ну, обычно… Он наб-набухает во время секса, когда альфа… когда член в, эм…

— Когда ты будешь во мне? — уточнил Тендо. Сладкая-сладкая дрожь от этой мысли заставила поёжиться в предвкушении.

Гошики отчаянно вздохнул. Как же ему неловко говорить это вслух, дошло до Тендо.

— Когда я буду в тебе, — согласился он. И улыбнулся, весь красный.

Пришлось снова прижаться лбом к его бедру, чтобы не лопнуть от самодовольства, возбуждения и нежности.

— То есть он никогда ещё не был, — Тендо расставил руки в стороны, изображая огромный шар, — в большом размере?

Глаза у Гошики забегали, и в конце концов он признался:

— Иногда, когда я др-рочу, — гаркнул он. Он так раскатисто произнёс это «р», что Тендо расхохотался. Гошики тоже расслабился и фыркнул.

— Обо мне думал? — прищурился Тендо, ожидая продолжения шутки. Но Гошики честно кивнул.

Вот что с ним делать, таким замечательным?

— Хочу посмотреть на него, — признался Тендо, гладя уплотнение. Оно стало немного больше. — Мы можем его как-нибудь, — он пощёлкал пальцами, — вызвать?

Гошики пожал плечами, кивнул.

Тендо сел на пятки, растёр затёкшие бёдра. Так, снизу, член Гошики выглядел гораздо внушительнее.

По стопе что-то поползло, будто щекотное насекомое. Тендо смахнул его, но обнаружил на пальцах собственную смазку. Упс.

Он нырнул пальцами между ягодиц. Смазка наполнила расщелину и теперь медленно стекала на лодыжку. Тендо провёл по внутренней стороне бёдер — так и есть, разводы были и там. А Тендо и не обратил внимания.

Он быстро погладил себя по входу, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не заполнить его хотя бы пальцами, и заткнул его пяткой, чтобы не натекло на пол.

Гошики, наблюдая за ним, раздувал ноздри и сглатывал. Член у него налился, пальцы вздрагивали. Гошики его запах тоже заводит! Тендо прикусил улыбку, которая грозилась расползтись до ушей. Позже он обязательно узнает, с чем его запах ассоциируется у Гошики.

Тендо поёрзал.

— Узел, — с благоговением произнёс он, — вызываю тебя!

Не сработало, только Гошики затрясся от смеха, придержал закачавшийся член.

— Приди, узел! …Ну я знал, что не выйдет, — сказал Тендо, чтобы сохранить лицо. И попытался вызвать узел ртом.

Тендо давил на него губами: плотный тугой узел поддавался нажатию плохо, но — Тендо переместил губы чуть выше — всё же чуть-чуть приминался, в отличие от каменного ствола. И раздувался, медленно, вроде как незаметно, но стоило Тендо облизать его как следует, обхватить губами и пососать, а потом отпрянуть, как он вроде бы становился больше. Он точно был больше, чем в начале.

Гошики дышал сквозь зубы и сжимал головку члена в кулаке. На растянутой коже узла теперь виднелись капилляры, он растягивал губы, и Тендо представил, как он будет растягивать вход.

Тендо снял кулак Гошики с головки и осторожно взял её в рот.

Он чувствовал, как печёт щёки, не мог устоять на месте от нетерпения и, похоже, вёл себя бесстыдно, — но любопытство и желание были сильнее неловкости. Неловкость в нём плохо стояла на ногах, уже когда он вдохнул всю густоту запаха Гошики, а сейчас просто барахталась, уложенная на лопатки.

Он подвигал губами на пробу и повёл их ниже по стволу. Но обнаружил, что не может достать губами до узла: член не умещался во рту, головка уже упиралась в горло.

Тендо медленно снялся с члена. Он не был уверен, что сможет взять так глубоко, а хотелось.

Он снова присосался к узлу, потирая тугую головку выемкой между большим и указательным пальцами. И попробовал снова.

Он давал себе время привыкнуть, держа член во рту, и вяз в запахе. Запах, казалось, тёк не только в нос, но и в уши, скользил в глотку, оседал на коже. Тендо по миллиметру принимал глубже, расслабил стенки горла — и наконец коснулся губами узла. Замер.

С ума сойти.

Он неторопливо подался назад, вынимая член изо рта. Посмотрел на Гошики и признался:

— Я больше не могу.

Не может больше стоять на коленях; не сможет, кажется, дойти до футона; не сможет терпеть и кончит, едва прикоснувшись к себе.

Гошики вдруг вздёрнул его за подмышки на ноги.

— Извини, Тендо-сан, я тоже не могу, — пробормотал он и куснул кожу на ключице, шею, сунул руку между ягодиц.

«Это плохая!..» — не успел додумать Тендо. Укусы горячо вспыхивали на коже. Пальцы у него все будут мокрые, вот что он хотел сказать.

Но Гошики это, похоже, не волновало. Он скользил пальцами вверх-вниз, задевал отверстие. Ноги подгибались, хорошо, что Гошики его придерживал.

Тендо чуть не взвыл, когда Гошики убрал ладонь, стряхнул с ног обувь и штаны и подтолкнул его:

— Туда, туда, — шепнул он, толкая в сторону футона за спиной Тендо.

Тендо утянул его за собой, сорвал с футона одеяло, откинув в сторону, и упал на спину. Гошики упал сверху, чмокнул в губы, в грудь, в живот и нерешительно сел на пятки.

— А у тебя нет… у тебя нет… — он залился краской и наконец закончил: — т-е-ч-к-и?

— Течки, — по буквам повторил Тендо, умирая от умиления и другого, тёплого и светлого чувства. Гошики энергично закивал.

Тендо в ответ, не вставая с футона, дотянулся до угла у изголовья, где у него были свалены предметы первой необходимости. В основном это были комки носков, вовсе не для ношения. Лучше бы Гошики их не трогать.

Он раскидал их щелчками в стороны и подхватил пачку таблеток, потряс её у Гошики перед носом — блистеры внутри загремели. Противозачаточные. Тендо начал принимать их заранее.

Гошики покрыл поцелуями его запястья. Тендо, хихикая, дёрнул его на себя, прижался к губам.

Целоваться было круто, но хотелось уже двигаться дальше.

Тендо приоткрыл глаза, оценивая обстановку. Гошики придавил его собой, тяжёлый и тёплый, от него одуряюще сладко пахло, он медленно покачивал бёдрами. Горячий твёрдый член потирался о живот Тендо, чуть-чуть не задевая его собственный.

Будто специально дразнил — но это же Гошики, где он и где дразнить…

— По-моему, я тебя испортил, — пришло Тендо в голову.

Гошики сверкнул ухмылкой и блестящим взглядом из-под чёлки.

Влажно чмокнул Тендо в щёку, увернулся от ответного поцелуя и выпрямился, вставая на колени.

И медленно-медленно развёл Тендо ноги. И так уставился в промежность, что стало даже неловко, Тендо попытался поёрзать, но Гошики удержал его бёдра.

— Всё ещё интересно? — поинтересовался Тендо. Было непривычно, неловкость вернулась. Но самое страшное: у него не получалось пялиться на Гошики в ответ. Под рёбрами ворочалось беспокойство.

— Конечно, это же ты, — Гошики дёрнул плечом, глубоко вздохнул и протянул руку — Тендо подкинуло ударом сладко-горького тока, стоило ощутить его ладонь на промежности. — Интересно, и хочется смотреть, и трогать, и ты тут такой горячий, и я просто не могу!..

Голос сорвался, он жалобно всхлипнул, — а Тендо застонал, ощутив самый кончик его пальца у себя внутри.

Не то чтобы он сам такого не делал, когда дрочил себе. Он и не такое делал! Но сегодня всё было по-другому, и Тендо даже не догадывался, что может быть так хорошо от одного пальца, который едва-едва входит в него и ощупывает края.

Ох, ну дело ведь не только в пальце. Иногда он такой дурак.

Он поймал Гошики за плечи и потянул на себя. Ткнулся носом под ухом, жадно втягивая запах, широко провёл языком по напряжённой шее, когда палец Гошики толкнулся глубже.

— Всё нормально? — хрипло прошептал Гошики, и Тендо не сразу осознал вопрос. Дышать стало сложно ещё и от нежности, колючим комком застрявшей в горле.

Он обхватил руками лицо Гошики и крепко его поцеловал. Пальцы путались в прядках у висков, под ладонями горел румянец, и Тендо в очередной раз убедился: всё происходящее — правильно.

— Ты всё правильно делаешь, — эта мысль стоила того, чтобы поделиться. — Только медленно.

Румянец под ладонями стал ещё горячее, Тендо улыбнулся.

— И мне мало, — он сжался вокруг пальца Гошики и зажмурился, когда тот чаще задышал, и вариант поймать его ещё одним поцелуем показался замечательным.

Гошики же нашёл другой замечательный вариант — и вставил второй палец.

Кажется, порция смазки вытекла прямо на пальцы Гошики. Тендо застонал в его рот от удовольствия — и протестующе, когда Гошики тут же выпрямился. Тендо даже на локтях приподнялся, надеясь продлить их объятие.

Гошики сосредоточенно кусал нижнюю губу, и до Тендо наконец дошло, как же он сдерживается. Его ноздри тоже раздувались, и было круто знать, что не один Тендо такой маньяк до запахов.

Гошики поднял руку, посмотрел на Тендо и лизнул блестящие от смазки пальцы. Руки подломились, Тендо упал на спину и застонал.

Вышло громко, и он зажал рот ладонью, жмурясь и приподнимая бёдра. Гошики растёр смазку между ягодиц, снова толкнулся пальцами внутрь, на этот раз сразу тремя. Тендо прошибло спазмом, он поймал Гошики за запястье, заставляя втолкнуть пальцы глубже. Преимущество длинных рук, так-то!

— Давай уже, — простонал Тендо. Зарылся себе в волосы — на затылке они совсем спутались, а он даже не заметил, как начал метаться по подушке. Ну потому что невозможно терпеть!

Гошики провёл ладонью по его груди, от шеи до живота, сосредоточенно прикусил губу и наконец вытащил из него пальцы. Тендо мог только надеяться, что не заскулил от того, как внутри стало пусто, как ему захотелось схватить Гошики руками и ногами, прижать, вдавить в себя.

И он надеялся, что Гошики тоже хочется с ним что-нибудь такое сделать. Например, соединить кое-какие части тел. Желательно прямо сейчас.

Гошики переминался между его ног, не переставая трогать промежность, разминать вход, и от каждого такого прикосновения, намёка на проникновение по телу проходила сладкая дрожь.

Он остро посмотрел на Тендо из-под чёлки:

— Ты представлял себе это? Как?

Внизу живота плеснуло кипятком. Какой же у него горячий капитанский тон, обязательно надо будет сказать, подумал Тендо, закусывая ребро ладони.

И как он только не представлял. Например, что Гошики будет входить в него медленно и бережно. Или наоборот, одним толчком, чтобы боль смешалась с резким удовольствием. Или входить и выходить, покачиваясь, с каждым разом всё глубже.

Но сейчас это было не важно.

— Как бы ты ни сделал, я очень хочу, — максимально честно признался Тендо. Больше всего его грел третий вариант, но крышу ему снесёт в любом случае, он не сомневался.

Гошики серьёзно кивнул.

И, кажется, это был тот вариант, где немножечко больно. Или тот, где медленно. Или нет. Гошики крепко удерживал его бёдра, не давая шевелиться, его член входил глубоко внутрь, и Тендо сжимался вокруг него. Он задыхался, отчаянно жмурясь, выгибаясь так, что поясница ныла — поясница и ниже, но он не обращал внимания.

На самом деле ему не было больно, совсем нет. Ему было много. Запах Гошики затопил его с головой, густой и мускусный, Тендо пытался дышать глубже и не мог.

Ничего не мог. Будто парализованный.

А потом Гошики двинулся, и его отпустило.

Тендо всегда хорошо чувствовал своё тело. Сейчас это не помогало, хотя он отчаянно цеплялся за ощущения, пытаясь сконцентрироваться хоть на чем-то.

— Я так боюсь кончить вот прямо сейчас, — простонал Гошики и замотал головой. Как будто он снова сдерживался, и было так круто, что у него такой самоконтроль, — но Тендо надеялся, что против него никакой самоконтроль не сработает.

У него дрожал голос, когда он убеждал Гошики, что всё в порядке — хотя тот будто не слышал. Он наконец выпустил бедра Тендо — его хватка всё ещё чувствовалась, хорошо бы там остались синяки, — и теперь беспорядочно трогал всё тело.

Член двигался глубоко внутри, было безумно хорошо и горячо, и хотелось, чтобы Гошики тоже стонал, а не выдыхал коротко и часто, будто всхлипывая, — но и от этих звуков кружилась голова.

Тендо притянул его ближе, поцеловал, ощущая, как Гошики прижимается к нему; прикрыл глаза, кайфуя от его запаха, от нежного поцелуя, от замедлившихся движений члена внутри.

Было очень хорошо.

И хотелось ещё лучше — хотелось сильнее. Максимум, который Гошики мог ему дать и который он мог принять.

Но у Гошики, похоже, были свои планы. Вот же… отрастил способности к стратегическому планированию!

Движения его бёдер замедлились, он остановился. Тендо проморгался, смахнул тяжёлой непослушной ладонью пот с лица и посмотрел на Гошики, понять, в чём дело.

— Ты красивый, — сказал он, заворожённый.

Тендо приподнялся на локтях. Вообще-то у него были слишком тяжёлые и тонкие веки, узкие губы, вечные складки вокруг рта, а кожа облепляла скулы. И ему никогда не говорили, что он красивый, но Тендо это не волновало: из маленьких монстров не вырастают прекрасные омеги.

— Где я красивый? — жадно спросил он.

Гошики поёрзал, переступая на коленях, член проник глубже и снова немного выскользнул. Пока Тендо хватал ртом воздух, Гошики хмурился и задумчиво шевелил губами, в конце концов смущённо выпятив их.

— Здесь, — пробормотал он, огладив его от ступней до коленей, затем до бёдер. Погладил пальцами обеих рук выступающие косточки. — Здесь, — он обогнул руками бёдра и взял в ладони ягодицы, толкнулся в него несколько раз.

Тендо накрыл свой рот, ловя в горсть стон. Что-то страшное творилось внутри, будто грудная клетка плавилась на чувствительное сердечко. Он опустил руку на грудь, убеждаясь, что всё в порядке. Но чувство не прошло.

— Здесь, — Гошики, с отчаянным упрямством глядя ему в глаза, взял в ладонь член.

Тендо таял, пока Гошики поднимался по нему руками, нырял пальцем в пупок, пересчитывал торчащие рёбра и шептал: «Здесь, здесь, здесь».

— И тут тоже, — он разгладил Тендо плечи, поднял его руку и провёл по ней бережно, будто по какой-то ценности. Накрыл ладонь Тендо своей — у Гошики была чуть меньше, — вложил свои пальцы в промежутки между его пальцами и сказал: — Здесь особенно.

Тендо взмахнул ослабшими пальцами, хоть кончиками дотянуться до его лица. Гошики положил его ладонь на свою щёку, прижался губами к основанию. Тендо жадно впитал подушечками пальцев его взмокшую кожу под прядью на виске, пот за ухом, переносицу, которая то и дело подрагивала, собираясь в неглубокую складку.

— И здесь, — Гошики обхватил руками его шею, поднялся к лицу, сжимая его ладонями: — Тут. Везде, — он зарылся Тендо в волосы, оттягивая их резковатыми движениями. Вернулся к груди и положил обе ладони, одну поверх другой, ровно посередине. Отчаянно покраснел: — Очень.

Иногда самый глупый голос в голове Тендо говорил: как ты вляпался и что будешь делать?

Этот голос был самым тихим, и стоило только Гошики появиться рядом и быть собой — он стихал окончательно.

Тендо закрыл горячее лицо руками. Гошики своими словами и прикосновениями откопал где-то его душу и нечаянно её вынул.

— Не думал, что можно хотеть тебя ещё больше, — прошептал он в свои ладони.

Он стиснул бёдрами бока Гошики, заёрзал тазом, чувствуя внутри его член. Собственный член прилип к животу и вздрагивал в лужице натёкшей смазки. Хотелось… сильнее. Хотелось больше.

— Можно я… можно мне, — сбивчиво прошептал Гошики на ухо, и Тендо был уверен, что разрешения он спрашивает как раз на то, что надо.

Что он тоже хочет сильнее и больше.

Тендо кивнул. Но этого было мало: хотелось действовать.

Он упёрся ладонями в грудь Гошики, погладил его, задевая острые маленькие соски — от его рук по Гошики растеклась дрожь, — и оттолкнул. Гошики послушно из него вышел. Глаза у него жадно блестели, и Тендо пожалел, что теперь не будет этого видеть, — но взгляд Гошики он чувствовал, даже перевернувшись на живот.

Взгляд полз по спине к пояснице и на задницу, тем же путём прошлись ладони, шершавыми мозолями приятно раздражая кожу.

Гошики раздвинул ему ягодицы, замер, казалось, на минуту — Тендо трогал свой член и ёрзал, чувствуя, как кожа покрывается мурашками. От мысли о том, что вот-вот Гошики снова в него войдёт, он был готов орать от желания.

И в самом деле вскрикнул — потому что Гошики ещё сильнее вцепился в задницу, ещё сильнее раздвинул ягодицы, а потом лизнул.

Лизнул.

Тендо ударил подушку кулаком, потом им же заткнул себя, попытался извернуться, но Гошики неожиданно надавил на затылок и не позволил.

— Я сгорю, если ты посмотришь, — извинился он, и от контраста его тона и жёсткой хватки у Тендо голова закружилась.

Ну или потому что было сложно дышать носом в подушку.

Тендо вцепился в неё зубами и правильно сделал: так что когда Гошики ещё несколько раз его лизнул, широко, с оттягом, он только глухо подвывал.

— Спорим, я сгорю первый, — выдохнул он, когда Гошики убрал руку с затылка, погладив шею, и повернул голову набок.

Он ещё хотел потребовать у Гошики обеспечить трение, и чтобы они горели вместе, — но Гошики и так справился.

Тендо проехался щекой по подушке, стоило ему снова войти.

Гошики сразу задвигался, натягивая его на себя, быстро и неритмично, входя ещё глубже. Густой запах обволакивал Тендо с головой, он чувствовал жар тела Гошики, прижавшегося к спине — горели определенно оба.

Укус за лопатку был неожиданным, Тендо не успел вцепиться в спасительную подушку и заскулил от наслаждения, будто именно этой нотки боли ему не хватало. Бедные, бедные соседи, они же его убьют. Или выселят!

Укусы перемежались горячими колкими поцелуями, Гошики двигался в нём как заведённый, кажется, его член стал ещё больше — это вообще анатомически возможно? Каждый раз, когда он входил до основания, Тендо всем собой чувствовал, как растягивается вход вокруг всё набухающего узла, первобытные инстинкты требовали, чтобы он насаживался сильнее.

Он вздрогнул, ощутив влажное и нежное прикосновение к шее. Всё те же инстинкты требовали от него подставиться, но протест разума вовремя вспыхнул в голове.

Он накрыл шею ладонью, и время замерло, потому что Гошики остановился, а Тендо уже, оказывается, считал не секундами, а его толчками.

— Я понимаю, — напомнил Гошики, зарывшись носом в волосы на затылке. От горячего дыхания, стекающего по шее, Тендо таял. Гошики лизнул его пальцы, и надо было бы поймать его, но рука не послушалась. — Я не буду… ты же знаешь!

Тендо сейчас не был уверен, что знает себя — но да, Гошики он знал точно.

Он уронил руку перед собой и уткнулся в сгиб локтя.

— Спасибо.

Гошики провёл языком по его шее, поцеловал под ухом, положил руки на бёдра, вздёргивая Тендо на колени, и задвигался снова.

Дыхание у него захлёбывалось, и Тендо захлёбывался тоже: от запаха, ощущения заполненности, от того, как было горячо и приятно внутри, как член Гошики распирал его; от дурацких мыслей, как же хорош футон, а то кровать они бы наверняка сломали. Смех пощекотал изнутри, но вышел всё равно стоном.

— Больше не могу, — простонал Гошики и задвигался совсем быстро, выходя неглубоко и резко толкаясь, узел на его члене разбухал всё сильнее с каждым движением. Тендо тоже больше не мог, потянулся к своему члену, чуть не потерял равновесие.

Дотронуться до себя он не успел.

Гошики кончил, в последний момент вынув раздувшийся узел, и Тендо кончил тоже: сперма брызнула внутрь, потекла между ягодиц, по входу. Много, жарко, мокро, Тендо скрутило, выжало до основания сокрушительным оргазмом, от пяток до горла; вместо крика вырвался хриплый скрежет, в котором сложно было опознать что-то человеческое.

Соседи его точно убьют, обречённо подумал он и закрыл глаза, обещая себе, что отдохнёт пару секунд.

Тендо разлепил веки и прислушался к телу: тепло Гошики не ощущалось ни одной его частью. Он встрепенулся.

Гошики никуда не делся: сидел в изножье, скрестив лодыжки. Из-за тёмных туч, затянувших окно, в комнате был серый полумрак. Тендо сел и обвёл её взглядом, медленно моргая. В дальнем углу пылились отломанные ножки; осиротевшая столешница ютилась на стопках учебников по юриспруденции и кодексов. Под окном лежал ноутбук, в котором была открыта длиннющая подборка самых громких судов двадцать первого века над альфами и омегами.

— А я в самом деле у тебя первый? — поднял голову Гошики. Тендо увидел, что уголки его губ дрожат в улыбке.

— Если не считать ветку, которая однажды пребольно вонзилась мне в ягодицу, — Тендо потыкал большим пальцем ноги его бедро. — В самом.

Гошики поймал его ступню, безотчётно сжал:

— Я почему-то так рад. — Тендо задёргал коленом, млея от ощущения его ладоней, растирающих кожу, и щекотки, которая подстёгивала возбуждение. — Это глупо?

— Глупо, ещё как, — закивал Тендо. — И я такой же дурак.

Гошики тоже кивнул, качнув прямыми волосами, смутился:

— Я думал, ты… с Ушиджимой-саном.

Тендо помахал ладонью, фыркая.

— Стоило нам с Вакатоши-куном нюхнуть друг друга, как мы оба поняли: эта связь будет крепкая и дружеская, — он ненадолго задумался. — Если Вакатоши-кун скажет, что ничего такого не было, знай: он врёт.

Гошики мотнул головой, пряди на висках хлестнули его по глазам.

— А вот ты! — спохватился Тендо. — Разве не сох по нему?

Все черты лица у Гошики напряглись, но попытка скрыть смущение провалилась.

— Тендо-сан, — укоризненно посмотрел он на него.

Тендо запрокинул голову:

— Ха-ха! Я знал! — но перестал, взглянув на заломленные брови. — Ну всё, Вакатоши-кун свой шанс давно упустил, — снисходительно добавил он. — Ты мой.

Гошики усмехнулся и подтянулся к нему. Тендо приглашающе раскинул руки и сомкнул их, когда Гошики его придавил. Он вдыхал запах, уткнувшись в шею под ухом, время от времени проводя по ней носом. Крупные капли дождя оставляли на стекле кляксы, которые тут же перекрывались новыми кляксами.

— Тебе понравилось? — пробормотал Гошики. Тендо замер.

Понравилось ли ему?

— Шутишь? Я теперь из постели не вылезу. И тебя не выпущу, — Тендо провёл кончиками пальцев вверх по его спине и сгрёб густые волосы. Гошики ахнул. — Хочу ещё, — выдохнул он и поёрзал под весом Гошики.

Гошики приподнялся над ним на локтях, и Тендо провалился в его горящие глаза. Затем Гошики подхватил его обеими руками под поясницу и покрыл лицо поцелуями. Тендо завертелся, уворачиваясь от щекотных прикосновений и двигая бёдрами.

— Ты лучше всех, — с торжеством выдал Гошики, сияя как новенькая монетка. Тендо заткнул его рот своим языком, но Гошики со смехом выворачивался и повторял «лучше всех, лучше всех».

Тендо был с этим не согласен. Их таких дураков было двое.

И это делало мир немножечко лучше.


End file.
